DEATH
by Designation4of4
Summary: Alex is a girl who just so happens to know the Winchesters. Let's see how much they can screw up her life!


**Hey guys, this is my first time writing anything and I really need your opinions about what I have written. This is just a preview. If everyone kind've likes where its going, I'll continue. But I really need your reviews! What follows is the beginning of a story called DEATH. I plan on writing a full series going in order as, LIFE, LOVE, DEATH, and DEMON. There are a lot of back stories that need to be explained, but again, this is just a preview in the middle of the series. This is also set in the Supernatural universe, I haven't decided which season yet, but if you haven't seen Supernatural, you won't understand. WATCH SUPERNATURAL! Feel free to tell me where you think the story line should go. I want to rate this MA, mature adults only because the story is based on Supernatural, and hell, that can go anywhere! BTW, I know nothing about cancer so correct me on my mistakes. I don't own Sam or Dean. I wish I did, but Alex and Matt are all mine!**

 **Chapter 1 - Morning**

I roll over, stretching my arms out towards Matt. I wrap them around his body and pull myself closer to him. I need to spend as much time with him as I can. A week. One week. Seven days, and my Matt will be on a plane to Russia for an experimental treatment. Cancer. Why is it always cancer? Why do bad things always happen to good people? A few tears roll down the side of my face, and land on Matthew's chest.

"It's okay. It won't be that bad. I'll see you again." Matt's voice cracks and he chokes. We both know that he will die. I burst into tears and he hugs me tighter. He wipes my tears away with the back of his hand and kisses me on the cheek, spreading the water. I feel the warmth from his lips and sneak in a smile from the sad moment.

I sniffle, "I love you. I'll always love you."

"I love you too; for eternity." Matt leans over and kisses me a couple times on the neck, but his mood is just . . . different. This may be the last chance we get. Matt starts to get off of me, but I put my arms around his back and pull him in closer.

"We only have this, now. You have days and I want you to be happy." Our lips touch and all I can do is think about Matthew being dead, but that thought goes away once I feel his hands gently slip my bra and tank top straps down the slope of my left shoulder. His hands are cold, but they give me the sensation of warmth. Ever since the first day our hands touched, my skin has always tingled with a warm feeling. I really do love him. Why haven't we married?

He lifts himself up so I can take off my shirt, but he just gets off the bed. I prop myself on my elbows so I have a better level of sight. "Where are you going?", I finally bring myself to say after the disappointment of his absence. He stares at me for a while with a face that, well, . . . I don't know that face. It's a stranger to me. That face wasn't my Matt.

"I gotta get to work, . . . see if they'll give me money in advance so we can go on a vacation."

"I don't want a vacation, . . . I don't need one. I need you. I want you." I am so pathetic. I totally regret saying that, It didn't sound right when

it came out. The corner of his mouth lifts, but not for long. In a second, he has the terrifying stern face on again. "Please don't go, people can survive from cancer with the simple chemotherapy."

For a long moment, everything is silent. "I'm getting in the shower, . . . you can come if you want." He walks away without turning back. I can see the disturbance in his shoulders. I upset him. I think to myself that I better go in there and make sure he is okay, but I would just make things worse. I try to situate myself so I can go back to sleep. There is no reason to be up when I have the day off. I hope this action doesn't upset Matt further; I'm just, so tired.

 **Chapter 2 - Afternoon**

I wake to an unpleasant sound. It sounds like someone is pelting my door with rocks; they must be in a hurry. I quickly jump out of bed, throw on a robe, (I grab Matthew's on accident), and run towards the door. Since I'm wearing socks, I slide and hit the door, and stop myself from falling down by grabbing the doorknob. I turn the knob and yank at the door, but forget that Matt always puts the chain on the door when he leaves for work, so my whole body jerks back and I hit my nose on the door. I am so clumsy. "Whoa, you okay?" This surprised me. Whoever was standing outside my apartment door clearly cares for people, well at least me, anyway. What also surprised me was that this caring voice sounded familiar. I close the door, unlock the chain, and open back up the door to get a glimpse of this man.

"Sammy Winchester. Did you get taller?" I let out a little giggle. It's been years since I've seen the Winchesters, but they wouldn't stop by for a cup of tea. No, they're here because they need my help. And they need my help because they're on a hunt. They better not drag me into this thing again, last time I was turned into a vampire and my boyfriend was killed. Well, Matt's dying anyways. I opened the door open wider and gestured Sam to come in. What could possibly go wrong?

 **Chapter 3 - Trouble**

"So, where's Dean?" I ask Sam as I sit down on the couch with some decent clothes on. "Normally when I call you Sammy, he yells at me that only he can call you that." I can't help from giggle from my warm memories with Dean. Sam seems to find it funny too.

"Yeah, uh, he's still a little protective. Listen, I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"You need my help with something."

"Well, . . . not exactly." Oh great, Sammy what have you gotten yourself into? Wait, why is he looking at me like that? "It's about, . . . " What? I noticed Sam look at a picture of me and Matt at the Grand Canyon. Oh God, please don't say Matt. I'm freaking out. Please don't say Matt. Please don't say Matt. "You're boyfriend. He, uh, he's in trouble." Of course. Again with my boyfriend. Can't monsters just leave me alone?

"What kind of trouble?"

"If you want him to stay alive, then I suggest you come back with me. I promise I'll explain everything on the way."

I couldn't help but hesitate. After a good ten seconds, I stood up and started packing random things for the trip back to the bunker. At least I know we'll listen to good music.

 **Chapter 4 - Road Trip**

Once we got outside of the apartment building, I realized this is most likely the last time I'll be here. Hell, I'm going to help out the Winchesters. I'm almost guaranteed dead. It would hurt Sam's feelings if I told him that so I shrugged off the question of _What are you thinking about?_ that Sam just asked. **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**


End file.
